Ghost Busters vs Bleach
by Lord Zero master
Summary: Basically what it says it is. Takes place around 416, and this is in no way serious, it's basically a crack fiction, plus I was bored so I decided to do it.


**LORD ZERO MASTER **

**PRESENTS:**

**Bleach vs. Ghostbusters**

**Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Vs. **

**BANKAI! **

To everyone's shock that were standing there in Karakura town, Gin had supposedly slain Aizen by using his Bankai's true power. Molecule by molecule Aizen was fading away, Gin tried to crush it when he took it from Aizen but it didn't work. That was when Aizen did what no one thought he would do (Which displeased many fans along the way), he went into a more powerful form, and he looked the same, except he now had gay ass butterfly wings. Now Aizen was the gayest thing that ever walked the face of Bleach, he was a big gay ass king monarch butterfly! This was much displeasing to everyone there (Including the fans who read this Manga), Aizen had only used his hands to subdue Gin which made fans even more upset. Gin fell to the floor defeated, and soon he would die again making fangirls and people all around the world angrier. That was when randomly out of nowhere Rangiku fell from the sky crying and calling Gin's name, she then was able to get on top of him.

Aizen was about to strike at Rangiku when a Van came out nowhere running over the Afro shinigami guy much to the pleasure of the fans. That was when three men got out with backpacks that had what looked like vacuum nozzles coming out of them. Aizen turned around and saw them, "What is this, do you really believe that you can defeat Perfection?" That was when a strong suction force started to pull him into one of the nozzles, "Impossible! I am stronger than any human technology!"

"Sorry weird gay butterfly like Ghost, but no one beat the Ghost Busters!" One of them said while Aizen got sucked into the backpack. That was when out of nowhere came a Getsuga Tensho destroying it and Aizen.

"What the hell was that Peter?" Raymond asked looking at the remains of his Ghost catching gear.

"Um how the hell am I supposed to know, what do you say Egon?" Peter asked but he just shrugged.

"Thanks for the help you jerks." Ichigo replied laying his father on the ground while looking at the Ghost Busters. He was different, actually more or less he was a bigger Nazi now that the Swastika guard on his Tensa Zangetsu was even bigger.

"We're Jerks? You're the one who destroyed our equipment!"

"Yeah, but you took all the epicness out of this manga now! Now who am I supposed to fight!"

"Um you could always fight us….." Peter replied.

"No thanks, besides you guys are too weak to kill me, I'm above Aizen-mod now, and I'm Super-Saiyan 666 right now."

"Yeah…. Your just scared cause we can kick your ass, besides we're the one's who actually did something."

"Listen I don't care what the hell you did it's my job and role in this Manga to kill Aizen! And I did! Not the way I wanted to but still you can't argue with what's given to you."

"Yeah, come on boys suck him up and set the pack to explode."

"Yeah right like that will happen." Ichigo replied before getting sucked into Egon's backpack. "Fuck!" That was when the backpack exploded along with Egon. This time Ichigo was standing in his Vasto Lorde Super-Sayan 666 form, he laughed, "Now you truly cannot defeat me!" That was when he caught a green glowing bomb. "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"It's an Ecto-bomb! It will eradicate you and any ghosts in the radius of you, depending on your power level."

"What kind of fucking one-shot is this? All the Bleach characters die in this one!" Ichigo yelled before the scene cut from a scenic view of Karakura Town. That was when a green nuclear like explosion took place killing all of the souls in Karakura town, except for the living worthless people. The shock wave spread throughout the entire world of the Soul Society eradicating all souls, meaning that kid's can never be reunited with someone in their family who died recently. Coincidentally a Garganta to Hueco Mundo and a Portal to the world of the living were open sending the shock-wave there, so in the world of the living all the souls and shinigami (Including Vizards and any hollows) died. And in Hueco Mundo the rest of the main characters died along with Yammy. Except Yammy was the one who died first out of everyone, cause I hate him, as does the rest of the world.

This bomb completely wiped out every single spirit and ghost in Bleach basically leaving only the people in Karakura town the sole survivors. Peter and Raymond both high-fived each other before each of them got kicked in the head by Tatsuki.

"Both of you are idiots! How the hell is Bleach supposed to go on now that you killed basically all of the important people?"

"Oh… we forgot about that…"

**The End! **

**Epilogue: So now with basically all of the main characters and cool characters dead, everyone had to get actual jobs to support themselves due to the fact that Bleach was now cancelled thanks to the Ghostbusters. After this Ghostbuster movie sells skyrocketed and the two remaining ones became millionaires. So what is the moral of this story people? Hell if I know all I know is that I was the Narrator of this one-shot, and that I can say whatever the hell I want, oh almost forgot…**

**Ghostbusters win! **

**Yay! **

**Good Night Folks! **


End file.
